Assurance of Humanity
by Jojo435
Summary: The supernatural world has no care for humans. We're just their toys. So what do they do when innocent human civilians die because of their petty disputes? Nothing. So from today forward I, Issei Hyoudou, will ensure the survival of humanity. We are done with being stuck in the shackles God made for us. (Asura's Wrath and Highschool DxD Crossover.)


Hey guys, I just wanted to let you know that I will be continuing the Trial and Error story. I was on vacation for the last few weeks and didn't have internet. I thought of this idea while I was away from home, and really wanted to write a story about it. You can expect to get another chapter for Trial and Error either Wednesday or Thursday.

Enjoy, and thanks for reading.

* * *

 _Incase nobody catches it, this is a crossover from the game Asura's Wrath, meaning that Issei will have Asura's powers, but the actual Asura won't be in the story. Issei is like the incarnation of Asura._

* * *

Blood.

That's all Issei saw. There was just so much of it, dripping onto the ground, splattered on the wall. He looked over to his best friends, Matsuda and Motohama, only to see their bodies sag onto the floor with lifeless eyes.

He tried to remember what happened. The trio had went to the park for a bit, but…

How did two of them die?

He looked up and saw a man with black, feathered wings. He held a smirk, summoning a spear of light, before he said something to Issei.

"My apologies. I meant to kill the bald one, not the blind one. That was my mistake."

Issei then felt a huge pain in his thigh. He clutched it, only to see that the man had thrown the spear into his left leg.

"Sorry, brat, but I can't have anyone see my mess, so I have to dispose of you as well."

The man then summoned another light spear and prepared to throw it at Issei. At this point, all Issei could feel was the overwhelming pain in his leg and his heart from the death of his friends. He soon began to lose feeling in his leg as he fell to his knee. Clutching his leg in pain, he began to cry.

He cried over how he would never see his friends again.

He cried over how his parents would never see him again.

He cried over the life he wasted on perverted antics.

And most of all, he cried over the life he never managed to complete.

Wiping away his tears, he looked up at the man with eyes that were slowly losing their life.

 _I guess this is it. I'm sorry, Mom, Dad. I'll see you in the next life, I hope._

The man then threw the spear, impaling Issei through the stomach. Issei then fell to the ground, his blood beginning to pool around him. His body, slowly but surely, began to shut down, but he was reluctant to accept his death. He was about to pass onto the next life until he heard these words.

"I should've known this would happen. The humans are always the weakest. Well, at least I did the rest of your pathetic race a favor. I'm positive no Devil would want to reincarnate someone like you. Perverts like you should just die, you good for nothing _human._ "

Issei's eyes shot open at this, and he began to feel his body function again. He then felt a tug at his heart. He narrowed his eyes and tried to stand up. He didn't move at all, but was screaming in his mind, commanding his body to move. He then thought back on what the other man had said to him.

" _Humans are always the weakest."_

" _Perverts like you should just die, you good for nothing human."_

Issei then felt something bubble up inside his body. It was exhilarating, and he began to question what it was. The pain he felt before had completely subsided. It was as if his bloodstream was purely adrenaline. With every passing moment, the feeling got stronger. He felt powerful, as if he could take on the world. After a few seconds of thinking, which felt like hours, he finally realized what it was.

Rage.

He was angry.

Angry because this thing in front of him took away his only friends.

Angry because he'd never get to see his parents.

Angry because his death was considered a 'favor' to humanity.

But most of all, he was angry because he was called weak.

Yes, that was it. That is what pissed him off the most. The humans are always the weakest? Bullshit. Clenching his teeth, he forced himself to stand up only to fall once again.

"Struggling, huh? You're a tenacious one, I'll give you that." The man then sneered at Issei, who looked up at him with a glare, clenching his fists.

Gathering up whatever courage he had in him, he shouted at the man, saying, "Oh, yeah! Weak, huh? If I'm so weak then why are you floating up there?! Are you scared of me or something?! Fucking hypocrite!"

The man snarled at Issei's comments before he flew down to him, and sent a kick to his head, seemingly ending his life.

"Stupid brat. You never should've spoken, or you might've lived. Too bad."

The man then summoned his wings, and began to fly away from Issei, before he turned around and looked at the three dead teenage boys.

"I am the fallen angel Dohnaseek, and I pray that we never meet again, in life or in death."

The man, known as Dohnaseek, then disappeared in a bright purple light, leaving Issei and his friends in the park.

Turning his body so he'd be on his back, Issei then looked up at the stars, wondering where he'd go next.

 _I guess… I'll die. I can barely movie as it is._ He then felt more tears well up in his eyes, wondering what he did too deserve to be in this situation.

 _Damnit. I really would've wanted to have at least a girlfriend before I died. That would've been nice..._

…

 _Fuck, what am I saying? I'm dying!_

Issei then looked over to his two friends and began to cry even harder. He slowly crawled over to them, leaving a trail of blood in his wake.

 _Shit, man. I already prayed to you, God, and you haven't done anything yet, so I guess I'll ask the Devil. Please, let me stand up. Let Matsuda and Motohama wake up. Please, help us, Lucifer._

…

 _Fuck. I have no one to look to._

His eyes began to well up with tears once again, as memories of his life passed through his eyes.

 _I just wanted to be with my Mom and Dad a bit longer._

He remembered the promise he made with his best friends.

 _I swore with my brothers in arms that we'd get all the girls once we transferred to Kuoh Academy._

He remembered the goal the three of then each had.

 _I just wanted to be the Harem King._

 _I…_

 _I just wanted to live._

He then grit his teeth, tears streaming down his face.

 _Shit. Damnit, fuck!_

Issei then began to cry vehemently, before his eyes slowly began to close.

 _Someone… please…_

 _I really…_

 _I really don't want to die!_

…

…

…

… _No…_

 _No… I won't die…_

 _I still… want to live…_

Issei's eyes slowly opened, before turned himself over and slowly began to rise from the ground.

 _I still… must become… Harem King!_

…

…

…

 _ **No…**_

 _ **No, fuck that.**_

 _I swore to my brothers that we'd get all the girls in Kuoh…_

Issei was on one knee gripping his gut, trying to fight against the pain.

 _ **No, fuck the girls.**_

 _ **I'm going to live.**_

 _God… why would you do this?_

…

 _ **Fuck whatever that shithead of a God had in store for me.**_

He was on his feet, coughing blood as he stood. He then thought back to what Dohnaseek had said.

 _ **Fallen Angels? Devils?**_

…

 _ **Fuck them.**_

 _ **I'll kill them.**_

He gritted his teeth against the pain in his leg and stomach, before looking up.

 _ **I…**_

Issei was standing straight up at this point, looking directly into the starry sky, his fists clenched.

 _ **Will…**_

He then began to scream at the moon, his wounds slowly fading away. His hair had changed into a lighter brown.

 _ **LIVE.**_

His entire body was then engulfed in a bright light that seemingly shot down from the sky, and a red, barrier-like light was ejected from his body in the form of a circle, which spread for a good twenty seconds before it faded away. His hair had turned into a sky white and was glowing very slightly.

His irises and pupils had faded away completely, and his white eyes were glowing. He had grown taller, now hitting a perfect 6'. His body had become larger in muscularity, and he had gained markings that went all around his chest and torso, ending at his neck. But the major change were his arms.

His arms went from being covered in blood to being encased in a gold that ended at his shoulders. Just like on the rest of his body, his arms had marking that went down to his fingers.

Gaining control over himself, Issei looked at his arms before slightly yelling in surprise. He slowly walked forward before he looked down and saw his two friends.

He slumped onto his knees, and sat next to his deceased brothers, wishing them well in the next life. Getting up, he clenched his fists, and screamed into the night. It wasn't a cry of anger; it was a cry of pain, a cry for help.

Issei then remembered what Dohnaseek had said to him before he was impaled.

" _Humans are always the weakest."_

" _I'm positive no Devil would want to reincarnate someone like you."_

Issei closed his eyes and held his stomach, tears threatening to escape.

 _Humans are…_

 _Weak?_

Standing upright once again, Issei dug two holes in the forest near the park, before carrying Matsuda and Motohama to them and laying them down inside the holes.

 _I…_

 _I'm so sorry._

He then shoveled the dirt onto their bodies, thus ending the 'reign' of the Perverted Trio in Kuoh. Issei said his last goodbyes, and his last regrets, before walking further into the forest, intent on getting away from the park.

He looked back up at the sky, wondering why he was put in this fucked up world. Glancing at his arms, he clenched his fists and began to think on what that asshole had said to him.

 _Are humans…_

… _Really that weak?..._

…

…

…

 _ **No…**_

 _ **No, we're not.**_

Issei's arms began to glow a white light while he shut his eyes and grit his teeth.

 _ **I'll prove it.**_

A faint red aura began to encase Issei as he began to scream.

 _ **I'll kill any person who dares to threaten us humans.**_

An explosion of white and red lights had erupted in the forest of Kuoh, while the only thing that you could hear was Issei's roar of anger.

 _ **Humanity will live…**_

 _ **I…**_

 _ **Will make sure of it.**_

To be continued in Chapter 2...


End file.
